


Prompt #47

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a fluffy ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, People sticking up for Magnus, Season 3 Promo spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, there is only one true high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - “I suggest you shut your mouth now,” Raphael says, his voice as velvety as usual.“Why?” Lorenzo asks, his gaze turning to Raphael, “What are you going to do?”“Hiding behind the skirts of the Queen might make you feel protected,” Luke says, letting a shadow of the wolf slip in his voice, “But you forget that she spends her time under the lake,” a chilling smirk curls his lips, “While you're up here with us.”A shadow seems to pass over Lorenzo's eyes, but it's gone too quickly for Alec to catch it; a serene smile curls his lips instead: “I don't see why there has to be bitterness between us. I think we can all agree Magnus Bane's judgement was – clouded,” he puts emphasis on the word as his eyes deliberately settle on Alec, and Alec almost crushes the paper cup in his hand.





	Prompt #47

**Author's Note:**

> An anon prompted: "Prompt: The new High Warlock of Brooklyn Lorenzo shows up at a Downworlder cabinet meeting. It's almost a tie between which of the rest of the leaders present hates him the most. (basically a fic about Alec, Luke and Raphael being protective pretty pls)"  
> So I kinda threw some angst in there because I was in the mood B)  
> Let me know what you think, I hope you'll like it!

Something ugly twists in Alec's chest as he walks in the living room, straightening the sleeves of his jacket, and he catches Magnus' silhouette out of the corner of his eye; he's on the balcony, looking out, his posture rigid even though his arms are elegantly crossed on the balustrade.

His fingers curl on the cuffs of his sleeves as he looks at him.

He feels unreachable. Sometimes it feels like his sadness is too ancient for Alec to understand, to grasp, to look at.

He walks until he's close, but not as close as he'd like; as close as he can. He says: “I'm going, then.”

Magnus doesn't turn to look at him, the only sign that he even heard him the rigid set of his shoulders; he simply raises his arm after a moment waves his fingers in a gesture that's almost dismissive: “I'll see you tonight.”

It's almost a question, his voice barely there, a shadow of who he usually is.

Alec takes a step forward – he doesn't really know what he wants to say, it's mostly instinct, responding to Magnus' pain. He says: “Magnus,” in a whisper, stops and doesn't add _talk to me_ because maybe there's nothing else to say. He takes in a shaky breath: “If we – ”, can't quite bring himself to continue, so he says: “You know I'd do anything.”, _for you, to make you happy_ goes unsaid.

But Alec thinks he needs to say this, he needs to do this, or it's just words. “If you need us to take a break, to show the other Warlocks that you're not biased,” he says, all in one breath, “I – I'd understand.”

That makes Magnus turn, eyes wide, lips parted.

Alec swallows the knot in his throat, he whispers: “I can see – being the High Warlock meant everything to you, and I – I want you to be happy,” he says, matter of fact, shrugging his shoulders just a bit.

Magnus' hands are still resting on the balustrade, his shoulders turned towards Alec.

“I'll see you after the meeting,” Alec says. He walks out and his heart is breaking a little.

*

They don't expect him to show, but, in hindsight, it wouldn't make any sense for him not to show.

He's – he's not Magnus. Alec has become more receptive to magic since he's started living with Magnus, and Lorenzo's magic feels unexpectedly foreign, like a song he's never heard. He's the first one to turn, startling Raphael and Luke out of their conversation.

A small growl escapes Luke's lips immediately, probably because of the way Lorenzo is chatting amiably with the Seelie Queen, a perfectly crafted smile stretching his lips; he's wearing a shiny purple suit, his long black hair tied low on his nape.

“I'm already out of chances to give to this guy,” Raphael growls, low, his fangs slightly misshaping the words.

“Agreed,” Luke says, dark in the back of his throat.

Alec presses his lips together as the Queen and the Warlock approach them; the Queen looks immensely pleased with herself as she smiles at them: “Shall we begin?”

*

It's just a huge headache and Alec can't help but think it won't bring them anywhere – he's trying, he really is, because if he can't make it work it'll be on him, since a closer relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders had been his idea in the first place, but he's just _tired_.

He doesn't have the presence of mind to follow the Queen's riddles and he doesn't have the authority – or the will – to reprimand Luke and Raphael for being openly rude to her.

He wants to stop them all and just say _people are dying_ , because that's the only thing he keeps coming back to. Shadowhunters – _people_ are disappearing and no one can figure out why and _they_ are the only ones who can help, but all they seem able to do is _argue_.

Luke is the one who calls for a break after Raphael flat out asks the Queen if she's the one who's kidnapping Shadowhunters since her Court is always in need of few members, seeing as she has them all killed or mutilated.

Alec is the first one to stand and head for the coffee.

“Everything okay?” Luke asks, eyebrows raised; he's got one hand hooked in Raphael's collar. “You seem – off.”

Raphael shrugs off his hand and glares at him.

Alec rubs his hand over his face: “Yeah, no, just – tired.”

“I have a few potions that could help you.”

They all tense when they hear Lorenzo's voice, Luke and Raphael turning to face him, matching scowls on their faces.

He hasn't spoken much during the meeting, seemingly content to smile and nod at the Queen.

“No, thank you,” Alec says, instinctively distrustful of the same crafted smile he's seen him wear with the Queen.

“Right, I almost forgot,” Lorenzo says, a smile that's almost a smirk on his lips as he tilts his head to the side, “You already have a Warlock for that.”

Rage and indignation climb Alec's throat so fast he tastes bile on his tongue, he can't even begin to understand how angry it makes him feel that someone would reduce their relationship to that, especially now, after this morning.

“I suggest you shut your mouth now,” Raphael says, his voice as velvety as usual.

“Why?” Lorenzo asks, his gaze turning to Raphael, “What are _you_ going to do?”

“Hiding behind the skirts of the Queen might make you feel protected,” Luke says, letting a shadow of the wolf slip in his voice, “But you forget that she spends her time under the lake,” a chilling smirk curls his lips, “While you're up here with us.”

A shadow seems to pass over Lorenzo's eyes, but it's gone too quickly for Alec to catch it; a serene smile curls his lips instead: “I don't see why there has to be bitterness between us. I think we can all agree Magnus Bane's judgement was – _clouded_ ,” he puts emphasis on the word as his eyes deliberately settle on Alec, and Alec almost crushes the paper cup in his hand.

He can see both Raphael and Luke take a step forward, growls low between their teeth, but he's faster. He towers over Lorenzo as his blood runs in his veins. “You're wrong,” he says, voice low and boiling, “Magnus Bane is a hundred times the leader or the Warlock you could ever be. You took advantage of a time of fear and confusion to steal a power you don't realise is actually a responsibility, and it still won't make you anything more than what you are.”, he takes a step back, “You'll be gone very soon. And, if you're lucky, you will be forgotten.”

He walks past him without another word, retaking his place at the table.

*

He closes the door quietly behind him, but Magnus hears him anyway.

“How did it go?” he asks, almost tentatively.

Alec shakes his head slowly, mindful of his headache: “It was pretty useless,” he says, cautiously.

Magnus presses his lips together, and Alec can't read him; he almost starts panicking, but then Magnus says: “I really want to kiss you right now.”

And Alec says: “Please do,” almost with no voice at all.

Magnus walks until his legs tangle with Alec's, he stands on his tip-toes as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck, Alec's arms wrapping around his waist as their lips meet like they've been underwater and they are taking their first breath.

Magnus buries his nose in Alec's neck, placing small kisses on his skin, “I would never – being the High Warlock of Brooklyn used to be everything, but now – you made me find so much more, and I will always fight for us. _Always_. Okay?”

Alec closes his eyes, finally rests his forehead on Magnus' shoulder: “Okay.”

  



End file.
